Team 13
by MMSB
Summary: A pokemon Mystery dungeon fanfiction about a team of four fighting to save the world from a old evil that threatens to turn the earth into a ice cube.


SB-Yo this is my first story so please leave your thoughts about it.

MM-dude we both made this partners

SB-what ever floats your boat dude

MM-why the hell did I team up with you

SB-Because I don't have enothe detail and my spelling sucks but you can't right a fight seen for your life plus you details are BORING

MM-can we start the story already

SB-sure we don't own pokemon by the way

MM-no shit we don't

* * *

Team 13

Lombre-Bullet seed, nature power, fury swipes and water gun

Zweilous- Dragon breath, Head smash, Crunch, Thunder fang

Sneasel- Ice shard, night slash, crush claw, and ice punch

Monferno- Ember,scratch, Mach punch

Chapter1- Welcome to the Guild

The Galaxy Guild, one of the three strongest guilds in the region for pokemon adventures. This one was runned by Alakazam one of the best rescuers to have ever lived and was located in the town known as Royal village. Royal village was a quiet town in the northern side of the continent. The village was seperated into four parts, The northern part was were the guild was located. The Guild was styled after a mid-evil european castle, it was made out of dark grey bricks and surrounded by a moat. The east side of town was the market place and living area. Their was three main shops in that section of town. The kecleon shop where the Kecleon brothers sold every kind of item one could think of. Their stand was also their house that was shaped like a Kecleon head. The next was the Electivire link shop, here people can connect moves so pokemon can use them in rapid fire and reteach old moves. The last shop was the Egg farm ran by blissey, that is where you can get medical supplys that you can't get anywhere else. On the west side was the adventurer side. That is where the meowth lock picking shop where you can get your treasures opened. The next was the kangaskhan storage where teams can store their treasure so they don't have to carry it around all the time. The last was the Machamp dojo where teams ranked silver and up can train in their multiple super hard dungeons or attempt the Final Maze once they reached Diamond rank

Walking up the steps to the Guild was a Lombre. Lombre is mostly aqua-colored, with a pattern of green extending from the sides of its head down to its feet like a garment of some sort, excluding its stubby, rounded ear. It has a red, bill-like mouth, along with a bigger lilypad on its head than its pre-evolution. The lilypad itself has a notch in it, and, due to Lombre's bipedal stance, resembles a sombrero. Its arms are long in comparison to its body, and have four red-colored fingers and one thumb each. Lombre's feet, which are green from the coloration pattern have three red toes. As it reached the gates to the guild, the wooden drawbridge started to lower its self. "Finally now I can join a guild." The Lombre said as it entered the castle.

The halls of the castle were covered in paintings of famous pokemon. The floor was toped by a red carpet. As Lombre walked through the castle in awe he didn't notice the pokemon he bumped into. Zweilous(Zweilous is a quadruped Pokémon that has muscular front legs with two claws on each foot, but rear legs that are less defined and have two small, backward-pointing toes without claws. Zweilous's fur is a gray-black while the body is a dark blue. There are tufts of fur over two heads with rounded points at the top, and Zweilous appears to have no eyes. There are two thin wings on the black section. Each wing ends in two points. The fur stops at the chests and opens up to fuschia-colored striped bands on the side of Zweilous's legs.) Zweilous growled before he used head smash to knock Lombre back."Watch where your going" he started to walk forward but was intersepted by a sneasel(Sneasel is a bipedal Pokémon which vaguely resembles a mix of cat and weasel. Its body is predominantly bluish-black, but it possesses bright red feather-like growths on its left ear and lower back. Its most striking features are the two retractable claws on its front and back paws. It also has distinctive yellow markings on its face and chest. It has unusual facial markings which resemble eyelashes, which are found on both males and females).

"Hurt my friend and die" The Ice and dark type said witha growl. Zweilous snarled at the Sneasel, they had gotten into fights befor and each had a deep hated for the other. "Didn't you hear me LEAVE"

Zweilous roaded at Sneasel. "Make me!" Sneasel growled and charged at the dragon type. "Fool DRAGON BREATH" The right head realeased a stream of purple fire at the ice and dark type.

" You are the fool! ICE SHARD!" Sneasel formed a jagged orb of ice between its hands and lauched it at the stream of fire. Both attackes colided with each other causing a massive explotion that filled the hall with smoke.

"That was good but I'll beat you!" Zweilous roared at his fellow dark type pokemon. Both were among the strongest guild members cerently. "THUNDER FANG TIMES TWO" lightning sparked in both of Zweilous's mouths as he charged at Snealsel. He landed a clean hit biteing down on both of Sneasel's arm succesfully electricuting him.

"Damn you!" Snealsel snarled with narrowed eyes. "NIGHT SLASH" both of Sneasel's claws became covered in dark energy as he landed two hits on Zweilous. Both glared at each other before charging at each other.

"HEAD SMASH!"

"ICE PUNCH!"

Both attacks collided with each other. The force from the shock wave caused by the explotion splittered the wooden floor. Some of the weaker guild memebers wer blashed from where they stood. Lombre watched in awe at the battle that was going on. 'Wait that Snealsel...' Lombre thought to himself as the he watched the two lying on the floor from the double KO. 'Thats Snealsel! I haven't seen him in years.'

"Those two are something else" Said a deep voice from behind him. Lombre turned to see a Alakazam(Alakazam is characterized by its human-like structure and its large mustache (which is less prominent in females - see below). It has grown slightly since evolving from Kadabra and has become much lankier. Alakazam now has brown sections over its forearms and knees. It has lost the Zener markings and the tail it had as a Kadabra. Its head (and more importantly, its brain) has become much larger, giving it extremely powerful mental powers. It is bipedal with three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw 0floating with his leges crossed. " They are always fighing." He looked at Lombre, "I see that you know Sneasel from your is a good fighter but so is Zweilous they have been evenly matched since they joined the guild."

Lombre nodded at the Alakazame's words, since they were kids Sneasel always hated to lose to anyone. The Alakazame used psychic to lift up the uncontuse bodys of the two rivals. "They are strong aren't they" said a Monferno (Monferno is a chimpanzee-like Pokémon with baboon-like features. Much of Monferno's hair is a bright orange color, appearing shaggier on the top of Monferno's feet. Monferno now has an evident tail, unlike its previous form. Its tail has a spindly flame at the tip, and the base of the tail has a patch of red coloration. Monferno's snout, ears, belly, three-toed feet, five fingers and the circular marking on its palms are all a shade of beige. It has a spiky ruff of white hair around its neck and gold arm bands. Monferno has blue markings above its eyes and red markings between them on its face. Monferno has small fangs, orange eyelids and a small crest of orange hair). "They make the other of us look bad" the monferno was a little on the chumby side to be kind he had a goofy smile and talked with a weird sler.

"Really?"Lombre asked the Monferno. "What who the hell are you?" Lombre asked the over weight monkey.

"I'm Monferno! I'm on my second year with the guild but I haven't been given a team yet. I'll show you around" He said as he turn to walk only to trip on the air.

"Your on your second year?"Lombre asked with a deadpanned expression. 'what joke is this, I feel kind of bad for him' Lombre thought as he watched the orange haired monkey fail to get back up.

"Yup" He grunted as he finally managed to get up on his feet again. "So who do you have for your first lesson." Lombre gave Monferno a confused look. Monferno realized what the problem was, "Ohhhh you didn't know that we had to go to classes when were not on missions or on break. Well yo see Guild master Alakazam stresses knowlage to prevent members from failing missions." Monferno explained to the Lombre. The water and grass pokemon nodded showing that he understood. It was a good idea.

"So whenever I'm not doing anything I have classes" Lombre sighed, he didn't come hear for school he came here to learn to kick butt and become a famose explorer not a schoaler.

"Yep teams are put together to even each other out. In this guild their are five ranks given to each pokemon. First there are D-rank pokemon like me who are the weak in the guild we take the easy low paying missions so we can get experience" He looked like he was about to cry at the last part. "Then they are C-rank pokemon who are considered intermidiate level and are what most of the guild is made up of they take some of the mid difficulty missions. Then there are B-rank members who are considered advance members. There are only a few members in the guild including Zweilous and Sneasel they take some of the harder missions in the guild. After that their are A-rank pokemon which are almost all teachers. The final rank is S-rank which is the highest rank one can have, right now the only S-rank members are Alakazam and his assistant Slowking."

"Ok so how are teams set up then. And what about solo missions?" Lombre asked Monferno

"Well S, A, and B –rank members can go on solo missions that are the same or lower rank as their title. As for teams they are each made up of four pokemon. They are either four C-rank members or Two B-rank, a C-rank and a D-rank." Monferno explained to Lombre. They talked some more as Monferno showed Lombre around the guild in which he would be staying at. He showed him the sleeping quarters, the mess hall, the mission hall, the assembally room, where the storage was, and where all the class rooms were.

They both had the same homeroom with Sneasel and Zweilous. Both of the B-rank pokemon were glaring at each other with rage. They sat down in their asigned seats. And waited for their teacher a Tropius(Tropius are large sauropod Pokémon with brown and green bodies. They possess large, broad green leaves on their backs which they use for flight. These leaves also double for sugar production via photosynthesis, to give Tropius even more energy. Despite being very big and bulky, they are surprisingly maneuverable in the air. They have long necks which they use for reaching treetops to gorge on their most favored food, fruits. They also grow fruits of their own on their necks which resemble a bunch of ripe bananas. These fruits can be picked and consumed by other Pokémon and by humans, and grow twice a year because of the rapid reproduction of sugar in their leaves, making the rapid production of the fruits in its neck. Their feet have toenails the same color as their fruit). He started to announce teams.

"Team 13 Monferno!"The fire type monkey perked up at his name being called."Lombre!" Monferno smiled that he would be on the same team as his new friend but was sad that a first year member was considered C-rank. "Sneasel" Both the ice type and water type smiled that they would be able to spend more time with each other like they did before. "and Zweilous." This earned gasped from the entire class that knew of the rivalry between Sneasel and Zweilous and remembered the fight to day. Zweilous and Sneasel glared at each other. Everyone could practicly see sparks comeing from their glare.

"What is Guild master Alakazam thinking?"

"I know everyone knows that they hate each other"

"Well they are the only B-rank memebers and we have a D-rank in our class"

"Yeah Lord Alakazam must have been forced to"

Zweilous walked up to Sneasel. All the pokemon in the room tensed beliving that another fight was going to break seemed like hours passed ina few seconds as the pressure in the room rose"I don't mind working with you as long as you don't screw up". This caused the other student's eyes to widen, all of them were thinking the same thing, 'did Zweilous just ask for a treaty between them'.

Sneasel's eye narrowed but have a small nod, "Same to you".

Both turned their attension to their D-rank partner Monferno, "You better not slow us down" both said at the same time. Zweilous returned to his seat. After that the class when on with out incident.

* * *

MM-so that was the first chapter please leave reviews

SB-DON'T BEG! wimp

MM-shut it you basterd

SB-weakling

MM-SHUT UP!

SB-what ever, your so annoying. As for you people reading this leave a review if you feel like it, I really don't care

MM-But I do

MMSB-Later


End file.
